A Dash of Pompous Pep
by RainingLullaby
Summary: A collection of drabbles that I have written/continue to write. Most, if not all, will be Pompous Pep and/or centered around Danny and Vlad.
1. Unconscious Confession

Alrighty, so I feel kind of bad you guys won't be getting much of an update for either of my chapter fics this week, so I decided to finally post this. I wrote it about...a few weeks ago? I don't really remember. I have been wanting to have a 'story' for drabbles I randomly write. I figured this would be a good one to post first. Now to figure out what to name this 'story'...

I don't own Danny Phantom and I don't make any money off of this. Just for fun.

Enjoy!

* * *

Vlad pinched the bridge of his nose to keep the oncoming headache at bay. Having a drunk, passed out teen was not something he had planned on for his Saturday evening. He hadn't even seen said teen for the past few months, so why Danny came to him all of a sudden, he didn't know. Vlad debated waking the teen up and throwing him out or shoving him in a cold shower. With a sigh, he grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and placed it over the young halfa.

Danny slept on, unaware of the turmoil rolling through the older hybrid. To say Vlad was confused would be an understatement. Why of all people, did Danny seek him out in his drunken state? With a sigh and a resolve to get answers in the morning, he let the teen sleep on as he ran his fingers through the soft black locks.

He loved the young halfa, has loved him for years. The teen had no idea of this though and he made sure of that. In some ways, he wished Danny would get a girlfriend so he can give up, but Vlad knew even if the teen did, he would still love him and could never give up. It just wasn't in his nature to do so.

The young halfa had barged in his mansion, demanding Vlad and he have a talk. When they sat down on the couch, Danny then proceeded to pass out without saying a word. On top of him, no less. The teen's head was on Vlad's lap, an arm draped over a knee. Despite being drunk, he still looked incredibly cute to Vlad. Danny stirred a little and snuggled his face further into his lap. With a small chuckle, he watched on, content with just looking at the sleeping face.

A few minutes later, Danny began mumbling. After about a minute or two of this, his words became clear. "Vlad…" Danny was dreaming about him? Perhaps he could use something the teen said as blackmail or for a fun conversation in the morning. A smug smile played on his lips as the young hybrid continued. "I…love you…" His hand froze in the hair as his heart sped up. The smug smile flew off his face as one of shock took its place.

Danny continued to sleep on as Vlad calmed his heart and breathing. Returning to his previous ministrations of the teen's hair, a happy smile crossed his features. It seems he has something intriguing to talk about with Danny in the morning.

* * *

I don't know how often these drabbles will be posted as I write them sporadically. So, because of this don't expect regular updates, and since I don't know when I will be completing it, it will be forever stated as 'completed'. So don't let that confuse you. Even though it says completed the chances of something being added is extremely high. Also, this is just for drabbles, not oneshots. I classify a drabble as something less than about 1,000 words, give or take. That is all. See ya in the next drabble!


	2. Tormenting

Not much to say here, besides I work at a party store and wrote this on my phone while at work...bored because NOBODY was in the store besides my co-workers and me. By the way, this needs to stay a secret that I write fanfiction and RP while at work...hehe I promise it's only while I am bored and have NOTHING to do.

Enjoy!

* * *

Danny scwowled as the man walked into his work. Just what the hell was he doing here? Probably to torment and tease him. With a sigh, the teen tried to ignore the billionaire. He made it hard when he would constantly come up and ask the ghost hero pointless questions. After the fifth time Danny lost it. "Fuck off Vlad, I don't want to deal with you right now," the teen stated in a hushed tone so as nobody else could hear them. The older hybrid merely smirked before he walked off, but didnt leave. With a small sigh, Danny went back to ringing people up at his register. About ten minutes later Vlad reappeared in his line. Figures.

The teen just stared at the items the billionaire placed on the counter. Two different kinds of lubricant, a pack of condoms, a blindfold and a can of whipped cream. Looking up, Danny saw Vlad was smirking. "What the hell is all of this stuff for?"

The older hybrid raised a curious brow. "What does it look like Daniel?" The teen refused to answer that and instead scanned the items while trying to not think about the billionaire having sex. As he handed the bagged items to him, the man leaned across the counter to whisper into Danny's ear. "You need to get your mind out of the gutter while at work, my little badger," Vlad whispered huskily into his sensitive ear.

Shivering, Danny glared as his boyfriend walked away and out of the store. He tried to not think about what they would be doing when he got home as he vowed that Vlad would pay for this.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! See ya in the next drabble!


	3. A Nightmare

So the reason I'm posting this is two fold. Reason one, this is somewhat like an apology for my delayed updates...whoops. Reason two, I don't know how the rest of you feel about this topic, but I personally don't like it. However, I know quite a few people do. So, this is probably going to be my one and only fic/drabble of it. Extra reason, I had the idea and just had to write it haha.

Enjoy!

* * *

Danny stared a little wide eyed at the test. How the hell was this even possible? It couldn't be…could it? Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm down. He had taken it as a joke, just something to scratch off the list of what could be wrong with him. The young man didn't want to go to the hospital and he really couldn't, so he had tried everything himself to figure out what was wrong. This had been a joke when the symptoms fit, but now…that was when a thought struck him. Vlad. This was probably his doing.

Anger filled him as he stormed off to find the billionaire, test in hand. Walking around the mansion, he found the man in his study. As he slammed open the door, he approached the older hybrid with rage in his stance. "Vlad! What the hell is this?" He practically screamed as he threw the test down onto the desk. Vlad raised an eyebrow at him as he glanced down. Danny was practically seething at this point.

Picking it up, Vlad became amused. "It looks like a positive pregnancy test to me. Why do you ask?" The young hybrid wanted to punch that amused look right off the pompous jerk's face.

"How the fuck am I pregnant?" Danny asked, worry making its way into his tone.

"That probably occurred from when we had sex in our ghost forms," Vlad stated simply. As if it was normal. The young man stared at his lover. No. He couldn't be serious. The billionaire stood up and walked around the desk. Wrapping his arms around the shocked and stunned young halfa, he kissed his cheek. "Don't worry, I'm sure you will be a wonderful father."

Screaming, Danny shot up out of bed. Sweat poured down his face and his chest heaved from his breathing. After a minute, he rubbed his face with his hand and sighed. What the hell was that about? That was a truly screwed up dream. He didn't even like Vlad like that! Did he? Deciding to not question it, the young hybrid vowed to never drink any of the alcohol at the annual truce party again. That stuff always gave him strange dreams.

* * *

So, whatcha' think? Hope you guys enjoyed it! See ya in the next story/drabble!


	4. A Hot Drink

Wow so I totally just realized that I didn't post this on Christmas like I meant to...oops? Well, here is a late Christmas drabble! I still can't believe I didn't post this...And to those of you who are waiting on Only One Thing...I apologize...I can't tell you when the next chapter will be out as my life has been crazy and chaotic since I came home from New York in December. And it will continue to be crazy for the next month or so. Us fanfiction writers have lives too you know haha. Anyway, onto the story! Er, drabble!

Enjoy!

* * *

Vlad gave a small sigh as he walked through town, slightly annoyed by all of the people. Christmas decorations were placed everywhere. People were out doing last minute shopping. Children were bouncing around eagerly, waiting for the night to begin to set out cookies and milk for Santa to come. The billionaire just kept walking. He didn't really mind the holiday. But he didn't really care for it either. It was just another day of the week.

Spending more than twenty years alone with no one to have during the holidays will do that to you. Not like it mattered. He was used to it. Which is why when he passed by happy couples and families, he was surprised when he felt a faint tug at his heart. Perhaps, it would be nice to have someone to spend it with for once. Quickly dismissing that thought, he just continued his walk. Why entertain the idea, when there was no one who would possibly want to spend it with him?

When someone grabbed his arm and turned him around, he became annoyed. Surprise flitted across his face when Danny was standing there grinning at him. "Hey fruitloop!" The young man greeted him while handing a steaming cup. "Merry Christmas!" Tentatively taking the cup, he took a sip. Hot chocolate. He didn't really care for this drink, but seeing the smile and warmth coming from the young hybrid, made him change his mind. Danny took a healthy gulp of his and then beamed at the billionaire.

"Why?" Vlad asked, unable to finish his question.

The ghost hero gave him a warm smile. "Because even fruitloops deserve to have someone during Christmas," Danny said simply. Like it made all the sense in the world. Vlad gave him a warm smile in return. Maybe it would be nice to actually celebrate the holidays for once. His new favorite drink in his hand, he walked with Danny down the street. Snow falling gently as Christmas music played in the background.

* * *

So, what did you guys think? Do you prefer the happy, gooey, mushy, and make yourself sick happy ones? Or do you like my sad, heart wrenching, tear jerkers? Or both? See ya in the next drabble!


	5. Wedding Jitters

So, is this a new chapter for Only One Thing? No. Is this a drabble/short oneshot to apologize for not having the next chapter out? Maybe. Am I bad at time management? Yes. Am I good at procrastination? A master. I started this drabble...five months ago hehe...I wasn't sure what to do with it. It was just an idea, Danny has wedding jitters. Did the idea form to what I wanted right away? Apparently not because I just now finished it as it sat open and incomplete on my desktop.

Enjoy!

* * *

Danny shifted nervously from foot to foot as he waited for the ceremony to start. Wringing his hands, he began to pace back and forth. "Danny!" Sam called while laughing. Grabbing his shoulders, she stopped his movement. "Calm down." Danny gave her a small smile and ran his hand through his thick locks. Sam frowned and then fixed it. "What are you so nervous for anyway?"

The tux clad man shrugged. "Oh I don't know, it's not like I'm getting married or anything." His friend slapped his shoulder at that and gave him a look. "What?" He asked a little indignantly.

"You have nothing to be nervous about you know. What's wrong?" Purple eyes gazed up at his with slight worry. Taking a deep, calming breath, the ghost hero gave her a reassuring smile.

"It's just a big day. The most important day of my life." Looking at his two friends, Danny gave them a grin. "It's just so big I don't know what to do with myself until it starts," he chuckled while running his hand through his hair once again. Huffing, the goth quickly fixed it before returning the smile.

A somewhat hard slap to the young man's shoulder made him turn his head. Tucker grinned at him. "It's okay dude, we understand. Jazz will make sure everything runs perfectly though, she always does." The ghost hero smiled just as his sister walked in.

"Are you ready little brother?" The red head asked. A quick smile and hug later they were all walking towards the room where the ceremony would take place. Standing behind the door after Tucker and Sam went in, Jazz gave the young hybrid a quick once over.

"You look handsome Danny." Jazz gave him another quick hug before opening the door for herself. "Remember, don't open the door until the change in the music, just like we practiced." As the door shut behind her and Danny was left alone, he closed his eyes and took a slow, deep breath.

The music drifting through the double, ornate doors softly changed. That was his cue. Pushing them open, the workers on the other side did the rest. As everyone turned towards him, his sapphire eyes focused on his future spouse. A bright smile lit up his face as confidence and happiness spread through him.

Danny's wedding jitters went away as he walked towards Vlad who was waiting for him at the altar.

* * *

I cannot describe how unhappy I am with this. My original idea never came to me how I wanted it to and I couldn't seem to form a decent new one. I feel like this is more of a snapshot out of a oneshot or chapter story than an actual drabble. Hmm...*ideas start swirling* Perhaps it is...Anyway, no promises. See ya in the next drabble!


	6. Wet Lecture

What can I say? I thought it and it had to be done. I regret nothing.

* * *

Moans eagerly tumbled from my lips as I squirmed underneath the unrelenting hands. Pleasure danced up and down my spine as heated touches caressed my skin. Opening my eyes, I gasped when I saw Vlad was the one above me. "What's wrong little badger? Getting a little excited, aren't we?" His teasing chuckle made me blush before another moan tore from my throat.

"Vlad, please," I mumbled as I felt my cock twitch at the thought of more, so hard it almost hurt.

Another chuckle as hands slid lower, igniting all of my nerve endings on fire. "Quite needy today Daniel."

Condescending bastard. My irritation quickly flew away as a hand palmed my leaking cock. A loud moan tumbled from my lips at the sensation. Panting, I tried to arch up, to get more friction, but the hand quickly retracted. Lips appeared on my ear, licking the shell of it and nibbling on a lobe. "Tell me what it is you desire Daniel."

"I want you-"

"Vlad!" A loud slamming noise jolted me awake as I almost fell out of my chair. Startled and panting, I glanced up to see a very angry Lancer standing above me. He bent over to pick up the heavy encyclopedia that he had dropped on the floor next to my desk.

A raised eyebrow from him and a snicker around the class told me that I had yelled Vlad's name aloud. A furious blush coated my cheeks as I shifted slightly in my seat. "Maybe next time you won't fall asleep in my class. Detention for an hour after school today." And with that, the balding teacher walked back to the front of the room.

I was left shifting uncomfortably in my seat with a blush and an erection. Great. Embarrassment coated my features as I tried to hide my face from my two friends who looked confused as to why I had yelled out my supposed archenemy's name in my sleep. Hopefully they wouldn't notice the problem I had under my desk.

I never hated English class more in my life.


	7. A Little Lonely

Sooo, this idea popped into my head one day while riding the train. I really have no explanation for it. It's just a short drabble. Slightly AUish as he didn't know Jack and Maddie when he went to see the portal.

Enjoy?

* * *

A soft hum filled the air as the ghost portal was turned on. Finally. Vlad had succeeded in recreating the machine that had led to his ghost half. And it had taken him less than a year from scratch.

Pride filled him as he watched ectoplasm swirl and green light fill the lab. A small, unnatural chill settled, but he was used to the feeling. His ghost half had the same one.

His core seemed to reach out towards it. A desire deep within him made him move closer. The need to be in the ghost zone more powerful now that he was so close to such a large portal. It was strange, to have that pull towards it. The hybrid's human half had no desire for it; actually, it was as if he wanted to run away from it. Yet, his ghost half wanted to be inside the ectoplasm based world.

Strange, yet wonderful.

Closing the doors, he began to work on some other inventions. He had to catch up from when he was in the hospital and learning how to control his ghost powers. Not to mention gain his rapidly growing wealth.

If only he hadn't gone to that club meeting to see what it was all about. A large man named Jack Fenton, and his fiancé Maddie, had attempted to show him a ghost portal, but the calculations were wrong. He was blasted and ended up in the hospital for some time. Nobody knew about his ghost half and he planned to keep it that way. How he managed to hide it from all the doctors and nurses, he wasn't sure, but he was thankful.

He loved his ghost half and powers. They were now such a part of him, that he wouldn't give them up for anything. But he was unique; different. How would anybody else understand what he was going through? How could anyone even fathom everything he feels and goes through? They wouldn't.

It was terribly lonely.


End file.
